


Not Ready To Die

by SpiderwebStories



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Crying, F/M, Feels, Female Apprentice (The Arcana), Heavy Angst, Male Pronouns for Asra (The Arcana), Named Apprentice (The Arcana), Other, Song: Train Wreck (James Arthur), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26490742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderwebStories/pseuds/SpiderwebStories
Summary: Asra goes to The Devil's realm to get back his apprentice, but something makes him leave her behind.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana) & Original Female Character(s), Asra (The Arcana)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Not Ready To Die

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the song Train Wreck by James Arthur
> 
> Context: The Devil took MC and Asra is getting her back.

Asra's P.O.V.  
Brought to you by a snek

I wandered through the realms of the major arcana, hoping, praying, that I wouldn't be too late once I got to The Devil's. Once I did I saw Hannah immediately, bound by The Devil's chains. I began to run to her and she picked up her head, "Asra!" I smiled but ran into something and fell back. I got up to see nothing there but The Devil now at her side. I reached forward, feeling a barrier of magic keeping me for going any further. I tried to break through with magic of my own only to have it be deflected. Hannah had tears in her eyes and The Devil was laughing. "Try all you like magician, but I'm afraid you won't be getting your apprentice back," "Let her go!" The Devil laughed again, a loud echoing noise. "I'm afraid I can't do that. You see," He placed a taloned hand on her head, stroking it once. "I'm owed a debt and unfortunately, your Count has yet to pay it," I sneered, of course, this had to deal with Lucio's body. I looked at Hannah, she was terrified. "What are you going to do to her," I asked, not prepared for the answer. "A body for a body, magician... a life for a life," Hannah had started crying and now so had I.

Tears streamed down both of our faces and my heart broke at hearing her sobs, "You have to get me out Asra, please!" She screamed out to me, pulling at her restraints and shaking her head. "I'm not ready to die, not yet!" But I couldn't save her, not on my own, and based on how she was looking at me, I think she knew too. I broke down, falling to my knees against the magical barrier holding me back and sobbing. "I'm sorry, Hannah, I'm sorry!" The Devil laughed, "Poor magician, once again unable to save his precious apprentice," I shot my head up, snapping at the oversized goat. "Shut up!" The Devil just stood still, his eyes sparkling with amusement. I turned to Hannah, my voice breaking. "I'll come back for you, I promise you I will," She shook her head and pulled at her chains again, desperate to get to me. "Don't leave me Asra, please don't leave me here!" I stood up, as she yelled and sobbed violently. "I'm sorry," I began backing up slowly "I'm so sorry my love," With each step away my heart broke a little more, "You can't do this to me Asra, you can't leave me to die again!"

I froze, her words hitting and cutting into me like knives. Everything in me screamed to stay, to fight until I died if it meant getting to her side. But I knew I couldn't, not if I wanted to be together again. I needed to get help, even if it meant leaving the love of my life in a position I had promised both her and myself that I would never leave her in again. I knew he wouldn't kill her right away, The Devil enjoyed playing his sadistic games far too much to do that. He would wait for me to come back and try to save her again. "I'm coming back for you, I promise I am. I love you," I turned, forcing myself to ignore her screams and sobs as I left her behind in The Devil's realm.


End file.
